


When Nobody Understands

by PolarizedVibration



Series: Adventures Through Gwinnett [1]
Category: Ghetto School of Gwinnett
Genre: Bathrooms, Caught, Don't worry, Foursome - M/M/M/M, JUST, Juicy kisses, Love, M/M, No Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarizedVibration/pseuds/PolarizedVibration
Summary: Micah is your average popular boy on the outside, but a timid boy with no self confidence on the outside. He only has one boy who understand how he feels, but how can he talk to him when all the girls are all over Micah?
Relationships: Micah & Erik, Micah/Erik
Series: Adventures Through Gwinnett [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181819





	When Nobody Understands

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh If your reading this, I think I was a failed abortion

Did anyone ever understand? Everyone always thought I was a self-centered popular boy, whose only concern was how many girls I was able to attract, but I never wanted to be this way. I only wished for someone to accept me for who I was. 

I yawned as I got out of my bed. I always had thoughts like this. It consumed my mind every waking moment. Some days, such as these, I wouldn’t be able to get any sleep because of how much I dreaded doing anything. 

I stretched as I got ready for school and got my breakfast ready. Taking the box, I poured the milk in the bowl and watched the cereal drown. 

Maybe I was like cereal. Yearning for help and being sounded out by all the people around it. Even if the milk compliments the cereal it still seems like the cereal still can breath despite the other cereals trying to aid it. 

I sighed once more as I packed my things ready to head out the door. Everything from that point seemed like a blur. All I know is that I saw him.  
Someone who understood me. Erik Grunduskeei (is that how you spell it) . He was someone who all the girls liked. He was a parallel of me. Our lives are the same. We are the same. That’s why I feel like he is the only person who would know what this pain in my heart is. We were practically bros when we first met. It was like we could read each other's minds or something! Bros isn’t the word I want to describe him though. I get a strange feeling whenever I’m around him, but I never think too much of it.

I needed to talk to him about how down I was feeling lately and then was the perfect time. I calmly approached Erik- even though every step of the way was like walking closer towards a fire- and spoke.

“So, I was wondering if-” but just then this woman named Brooke decided to get between both of us and stir up a conversation with me. 

“Hey Micah! I-I like your hair…” 

As always, Brooke has to do something to separate me and Erik. Her face is always red whenever she talks to me and whenever she gets near me all her friends start giggling or nudging on her elbow. 

I find Brooke very pesty, but I shouldn’t be rude to her so I calmly say thank you and move along with my day. 

Sometimes I never understood why girls always complimented me. I always had the same hairstyle everyday, I always wore the same white crocs, and I rarely took off the red hoodie that I wear. What about the other drowning cereal. Why doesn’t anyone ever hear their cry? 

I sigh once more as I leave the area but not without sneaking a note inside Erik’s bookbag before we parted ways.

During the first period at 9:45 ask to go to the restroom. There is something important we need to talk about. Meet in the farthest, handicap stall.

I anxiously waited for Erik to arrive, but started to think pessimistic again. Maybe he wouldn’t show up or that he didn’t check his bookbag and got the note. All these thoughts consumed my head until I heard a knock on the restroom stall door. I open it up and see him. 

Suddenly my face got hot and I started to sweat. My breath got more staggered as he approached me. 

“So what did you need to talk about,” he asked.

“W-well I-i,” stuttering like a mess, I collect my words and start to tell Erik everything. About how sometimes I feel like I’m out of place, how there are many days when I ask myself if it’s okay for me to deserve all of this attention, and why was it that I was crying for someone to hear me and understand me. I poured all my thoughts out into him and started breaking down on the floor and cried. 

After about a minute or two I looked back up to who was on the floor with me and holding my hand.

“Sometimes… I do understand.”

I looked at him flabbergasted and couldn’t hold anything back anymore. I lean into him slowly and wrap my arms around his waist. I felt his tongue brush up against mine as Erik softly whined. It was as if we were both exploring each other finding something new along the way. I felt Erik’s hot breath against mine as his tongue danced around my mouth. The way it vibrated against his tongue gave pleasure to me. We pulled away with our lips bruised and our mouths filled with drool, but all we could do was do it more. I couldn’t stop the feeling that was electrifying through me. On the floor was our saliva that dribbled down our lips as we inspected each other thoroughly. At the time, I didn;t know what I was feeling. Why did my body react the way it did whenever I was around Erik? I didn’t understand it, but at that moment, I had to do something. Everything felt incomplete if I didn’t. 

“M-Micah,” Erik said, “you know I don’t feel the same way. Right?”

“I understand,” I said in reply, “but please, only for this one day.”

His only reply was a lean in closer as our lips connected once more. 

We thought this was the end, but we heard the creek of our stall opening, and two people walking inside.


End file.
